The Saiyabots Arc
---- The Saiyabots Arc 'was a major arc created by TheGreatKuzon!. It took place from April 22nd, 2014 at 9:00PM to June 8th, 2014. It featured the insane psychotic 'Saiyabot androids in their plan to destroy the entire universe, and keep only good planets, making it suitable for Saiyans, whom they believe to be the superior race (though they turned on the good ones due to them not being wired to understand what the good Saiyans wanted). It ended with Kuzelias being revealed as a Kuz ancestor who controlled them but just because he was confused. The arc took place in the universe in June 1071. 'Arc' On June 7th 1071, Eltrio was on the lookout after training. , Ultimate Zion, and Kuzon were there as well. Kuzon flipped through TV channels and heard weird alien noises and someone saying that "Erdac was destroyed". Erdac was the name of a planet. Then, they saw big red dots in the sky. The big red dots flashed a supernova, which Eltrio destroyed with several blasts. Eltrio defended against blasts from the sky, as a Super Saiyan 3. Then, something landed, and no one could see what it was. Eltrio and Ian attacked it, but to no affect. Mist cleared, and there were robots. Eltrio and Zion attacked them, but none of their attacks affected. Eltrio did manage to put a dent in the robot, but the dent just went away. Kuzon started talking to them. The robots revealed that they were Saiyabots and that they eradicated races inferior to the Saiyans and wanted a place for the Saiyans in the universe. The Saiyabots looked like android Saiyans, and had metal hair and tails. Kuzon tried to reason with them, while Eltrio and Zion attacked. Kuzon stopped Eltrio from attacking. Eltrio explained that the Saiyabots were evil, because they eradicated other races for being "inferior" to the Saiyans. Talking to them, Kuzon tried to explain to the Saiyabots that what they were doing was wrong. The Saiyabots didn't listen, and instead, shot a red beam through Kuzon which made a hole in him and killed him. The Saiyabots created a large supernova blast which Eltrio held off, as a Super Saiyan 4, with all his might. Zion saved Eltrio from being killed when the blast overpowered Eltrio, and then, Earth was destroyed and wiped from the galaxy. In space, Eltrio was given a senzu bean by Zion, because he had used all his energy. Eltrio powered back up into a Super Saiyan 4, and Zion became a Super Saiyan 6, and they fought the Saiyabots together. Eltrio was badly beaten by them and fell on an asteroid, but then, Zion put an earring on Eltrio. The two did a potara earring fusion, and became a new being, Eltrion. Eltrion was a Super Saiyan 5 when he appeared, since Eltrio was a Super Saiyan 4 and Zion was a Super Saiyan 6. Eltrion held off the Saiyabots, and smashed many of them, he also disintegrated one of them with a final flash (destroying it completely) and decapitated another, but the head just went back on. Leogian, Bisani Toribra and Ares joined the fight later. They took down the first Saiyabot, and the second prepared to fight. The second Saiyabot was a bit more powerful but not much different, and after a bunch of fighting, it was taken down. The third bot was a female. She introduced more unique techniques, such as using her hair plate as a boomerang, torpedos, body part splitting, etc. She was disenigrated by Leogian. Then, the next two bots came fighting together. One was bald and one had raditz-hair. They both fought at once and posed a challenge. The bald one was dealt with by Leogian. The Raditz-one, however, dealt with Eltrion and Bisani. Bisani kept abusing it, and cut him in 10 pieces with his Devils Hair technique. The pieces, suddenly turned into their own Saiyabots! Smaller. There were now 10 miniature Saiyabots. Eltrion came through and tore through them and split them in half a lot with his power. They were now microscophic, but they still turned into Saiyabots. There were now at least 5 million microscophic ones. They formed Universal Supernovas, and formed the Novas into one whole Supernova. Leogian, Bisani and Eltrion all attempted to take it on. Bisani and Leogian helped obliberate the Nova, with Eltrion helping. After that, Eltrion and Bisani obliberated the microscophic Saiyabots. But one was left, and it grew to normal size. Bisani through an A.I.R. knife at him, but something kicked it away. As the Saiyabot was about to go get Bisani, something destroyed it and disenigrated it. The other bald Saiyabot was disenigrated by Leogian when it's bomb exploded, which damaged Eltrion. This was none other than the final, large Saiyabot. It crushed the raditz bot, and stood on a yellow Ki platform since there were no asteroids. The fighters were surprised when, instead of fighting, he started talking about being trapped inside of the metal body. They didn't know who was talking, but it was coming from the Saiyabot. The Saiyabot got on its knees, technically crying and complaining about being "trapped" in the metal prison. The Crew was confused, and offered to help the Saiyabot. They would also revive Kuzon, and bring back Earth. Eltrion teleported them to Planet New Namek, and Eltrion talked to Elder Moori about using the Dragon Balls. He did. Eltrion wished for Kuzon to be revived, for the man to be wished out of the Saiyabot, and for Earth to be back. It happened. Kuzon appeared, and a hole blew into the Saiyabot's chest. A man walked out of the black smoke, and it was Kuzelias! He had long spiky brown hair and was in strange power fur armor. He talked to Kuzon and they met. Eltrion teleported them back to Earth, the Lookout. On the Lookout, Kuzelias seen Earth and learned all about it and went to live in Kuz Manor. Eltrion used Shenron to wish for him to be seperated, back into Eltrio and Zion. Kuzelias met everyone on Earth in the family. Eltrio offered to take Kuzelias to meet his dad, through Fortuneteller Baba and King Yemma. Kuzelias was brought to Other World, where me met his dead, Kuzeph. Kuzeph was a tall bald Saiyan with a mustache who died of a disease when Kuzelias was young. They met and Eltrio was happy. Kuzelias then went and lived peacefully, learning amongst Earth, and getting a job at Capsule Corp, forgetting all about the Saiyabot Conflict.. Let the name be known, there is a new Kuz on Earth. Kuzelias! Category:Arcs Category:Androids Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play